Dribble Drabble
by LadyPassionofHate
Summary: A collection of little drabbles written for your enjoyment.SasuSaku Rated for language and innuendo. More drabbles will be added as I write them.
1. Alike

**Well, I desided to do a drabble series, because I got bored just now, and have nothing else to do, and I'm also to lazy(red: uninspired) to work on my other stories.  
Propmt: **"He was like you."  
**Enjoy~**

* * *

"He was like…you."

That's all I said. It's not my fault she took it the wrong way.

"Excuse me? So this guy you met; the loud, annoying, clingy, eyesore of color guy, is like me?" Her hands went to her hips and I knew I was in trouble.

Good thing I also knew how to get out of it.

"Yes, but there is one big difference." I said as I wound my arms around her waist. "I love you."

And I kissed her.

And she was happy.

Or until my distraction stopped working.

"_So I'm still loud, annoying, clingy and a colorful eyesore?"_

"_Uh…"_


	2. Bane

**Propmt: **Hate

* * *

"You are the bane of my existence! I hate you!" Her voice was rough and sore from all the yelling she had already done. I looked at her coolly, acting stoic and unaffected by her outburst. I saw the flames in her emerald eyes grow brighter before she whipped out her hand to slap me. I didn't bother to stop it, it would just make her angrier. I felt the harsh sting the same time I heard her yell at me one last time before storming away.

"_I never want to see your fucking face again, you inconsiderate bastard!"_

X

You maybe wondering how this happened, why the woman that has always loved me and I have always loved back is mad at me, claiming that she hates me.

It's quite simple, really.

I simply gave her my honest opinion.

"_Yes, those pants do indeed make your ass look big."_


	3. Birthday

**I love Scrabble.  
Propmt: **Birthday

* * *

I was really surprised. I would've never thought she would forget my birthday. She's known my nearly all our lives and yet she forgets this one day? Hell, I didn't forget her birthday.

I tromped into my cool home out of the humid summer air. I was returning from the party Naruto had decided to throw me. I thought it was bad enough I was being forced to this party, but it got worse when I found out Sakura wasn't there.

When I asked Ino where she was, she said that my pink-haired love had mentioned something about a mission, which had ruined my whole night.

I slowly moved through my house, dragging my feet through the halls to my room. I slid the door open and flicked on the lights before freezing totally.

There, sitting on my bed in two little scraps of lace was Sakura. Her mouth widen to a smile when she saw, a bit of a blush tingeing her cheeks.

I could feel my neck and ears -among other things- growing hot at the sight of her.

"Happy birthday, lover-boy. Ready for your present?" Her sultry voice washed over me, snapping me out my retrieve and causing me to start stripping on my way to the bed.

This was the best birthday ever.

"_I got you Scrabble."_


	4. Gaming

**Propmt: **Games

* * *

"Die, bitch, die!" I could hear him yelling from the living room. I rolled over to look at the clock on the bedside table.

It was three in the morning.

I figured my dark haired lover was playing one of his stupid war games again, so I crawled out of bed, using the blanket as a shield to the cold and silently strode to the room where he resided in.

I was surprised to see the television was off and that he was instead playing on a DS-my pink one, might I add- and was curled into one of our couches corners.

I was behind him, so I slowly snuck up, him being too intent on the game to notice anything else. Then I saw what was on the screen, bursting out laughing and bringing Sasuke out of his world.

"I-it's not what you think!" He stammered, slamming the console shut to hide what he was doing.

"_You were playing Pokémon and were failing to beat a level three Jigglypuff."_

"_My Pidgy is only level one! It's unfair!"_


	5. Glass

**Propmt: **Window

* * *

Windows are stupid. They like to trick you into thinking that nothing's really there, but then you end up running into them.

And yes, that's what I did.

In public.

In front of the man I love.

It had been half a year since I had seen him, and the airport had those stupid window-wall things. I didn't know this, so I saw him and tried running to him, only the glass didn't seem to want me to get to touch him just yet, so instead I slammed into it fully force and ended up falling on my ass-which hurt like a bitch- and I was close to crying from embarrassment.

But then he smiled at me, and nothing else mattered in the world.

"_The look on your face when you hit the glass was priceless."_


	6. Hand

**I desided to mix it up a bit from the girl saying this to the guy.  
This one is a bit more mature.  
Prompt: **"You and your hand tonight."

* * *

"But Sasuke, I'm horny~." She whined into my ear for the umpteenth time in the past ten minutes.

"And for the nth time, Sakura, I'm busy." I gestured to the mission report I was currently working on.

"I'll make you busy." I heard her mutter to herself.

"That doesn't make any sense, dear." I said without looking up from the papers.

I could hear her shifting around, the silk negligee softly rubbing against her skin as she laid down on our couch. I knew what she was doing and refused to look over, know that if I did I wouldn't be able to resisted going to her.

"Sasuke, I'm so hot for you." She moaned out, her breathing getting heavy.

"I guess it's just you and your hand tonight, then."

I heard her groan in anger before stomping off.

"I guess I'll go ask Kakashi or something, since you're too 'busy' to help me out."

And that's what got me moving.

"_Well, aren't you a good puppy."_

"_Are you suggesting doggy-style?"_


	7. Lips

**Propmt: **Lipstick

* * *

Her lipstick was a deep red, almost the color of blood. Her hair was close to the color of cotton candy. Her eyes were just about the green of an emerald; her skin nearly the shade of alabaster.

The only difference is that all these things about her were better. A bloodier red, a sweeter pink, a wealthier green and a paler complexion.

She was the most exquisite creature to ever exist, the truest beauty the world had ever seen.

And she was all mine.

"_Now make me a sandwich."_


	8. Oops

**Propmt: **"It wasn't me."

* * *

I heard the smash, quickly followed by the words "It wasn't me!" spoken by the idiot sitting next to me.

I knew the worst had happened.

I walked into the kitchen to see her surrounded by pieces of glass, shaking a bit and her eyes filled with water threatening to spill.

"Sasuke, I-I'm sorry. I was trying to reach something high up and I accidently knocked it down. I'm so sorry." The tears were beginning to spill over.

"Sakura, it's fine."

"But I broke your mother's fine china."

I had to snort at that. "Like I would keep the real stuff around with Naruto always coming over. It's packed safely away." I told her as I lifted her over the shards of glass, wiping away her tears once I set her down.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Was the last word I spoke before I kissed her, our tongues soon beginning to battle.

"_Hey guys, eveyrthing- oh, _ew_. Could've warned me, ya know."_


	9. Perfect

**Propmt: **Guitar

* * *

I didn't like her at all. Her for was perfectly shaped, covered in a glossy black. Her long neck was covered in silver strings, looking beautiful like nothing I had ever seen. I watched as his hand moved over her slowly, ignoring me, sliding over her curves like no tomorrow.

And then he started to play her. She made the most amazing sounds, something I could never do.

I am his girlfriend, so why are his hands all over her while I'm sitting right beside him on the couch? Why isn't he touching me in such a loving way?

But then again, I guess it's also my fault. I could leave, but watching his calloused hands fascinated me, and the notes flowing from her were intoxicating. I was entranced and couldn't help myself.

_Fucking guitar._


	10. Lost

**Propmt: **Lost

* * *

They were lost.

Again.

For the fifth time that day.

"Oh yes, I'm Mr. Manly-Man. My sense of direction is perfect, we don't need to get any help from people who know how to get to the place we need to be. Maps? Who needs them? Fuck that." Sakura sat beside me, making her voice deeper as she mocked me.

"It's not my fault you had to agree to go to this damn party in the middle of fuck-all nowhere." I snapped at her. Ino had invited her to some girl-party-thing in the middle of the forest, a 'bring your boy' affair that I was forced into.

"It's not my fault you're too fucking stubborn to ask for directions." She snarked back, voice laced with venom.

"Well maybe if you would shut-up for five-fucking-seconds I could think about how we could get there. But no, you just keep going on and on about how we're going to be late and that I'm driving too fast and bitch, bitch, bitch." I countered, my voice beginning to raise.

"Oh, you don't want to hear me? Fine!" And with that she stepped out of my car, slamming the door behind her before tromping back the way we came.

I sighed, putting the car in park and taking the keys out before following her down the street.

"Sakura, wait. I'm sorry for pissing you off, I'm just tired and angry at being lost." I pleaded as I jogged to catch up to her.

"Then you should have said you didn't want to come! I would've been fine with that and would've been willing to stay home with you tonight." She threw her hands in the air in exasperation as she turned to face me. "But now we're lost so I guess we're fucked."

"Well…" I paused, hoping that when I told her what I had been hiding she wouldn't beat me. "I have a GPS in the dash."

I could see the slight movement in her jaw telling e she was biting her tongue. "I fucking hate you." She started to tromp back to my vehicle. "Let's go home, you ass."

I smirked a followed behind her.

"_You're not getting _any _for the next two weeks."_


	11. Posted

**Pfft, this one I don't like as much. But still. Oh, I'd also like for those who read this to give me some prompts, one word or short quotes like I've used before.  
And thanks to those who reveiwed! :D  
Propmt: **Post-its

* * *

I felt her stick another one of those damn papers to my head, her giggle followed close behind.

"What are you doing, Sakura?"

"Putting Post-it notes on you." Her voice tinkled with amusement, another note being pressed to my head all the while.

"Why?"

"Because I can." She answered smartly.

I heard the scratching of a marker again the paper a few seconds before I felt her fingers press it to my forehead.

Then I heard the worst noise ever.

The sound of a picture being taken before the 'poof' of a transportation jutsu.

I had no idea what I looked like, but at least I had some sort of guess at to where she would go. I quickly peeled off the notes as I ran to Naruto's house, to find, to my horror, that the entire Rookie Nine was there, along with Neji, TenTen, Rock Lee and Kakashi, and they were crowded around Sakura, laughing.

I burst through the door, pushing through everyone to grab the camera from Sakura, looking at the screen displaying the photo as I did so.

I was covered in bright pink post-its, the one on my forehead the only one with writing on it.

What it said was the worst part. "This is what being whipped looks like."

"_I told you I could do it, Naruto. Now pay up."_


	12. Wet

**I just went through the other chapters and saw all my typos. I'll go fix them later.  
Maybe.  
Prompt: **Glasses cleaner

_

* * *

_

_Shhht! Shhht!_

Sakura was playing with the damn glasses cleaner again, spraying everything she could within a one foot radius as she poorly ninja-ed around our house.

"Why are you spraying that? You'll use it all up at this rate." I spoke out as she finally entered the living room.

"I want to make everything wet!" She proudly announced, pressing down the top of the bottle again to squirt the watery substance at a framed picture.

"And why, pray tell, do you want to make everything wet?" I rose my eyebrow as she left the room, heading towards the hall were our bedroom resided.

"It's not fair if I'm the only one who's wet in the house!" She skipped off down the hall; my mind taking a few seconds to comprehend what she had just said. The instant I understood I jumped up and rushed down the hallway after her.

_Shhht! "Yay! Now you're wet too!"_


	13. DressUp

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Sakura came failing up to her boyfriend, wriggling with excitement. "I wanna be Sakura!"

The dark-haired male paused in his reading, confused more than he had ever been before. "You aren't already?"

Her response was a punch in the arm. "_No._ That's not what I mean. I want to cosplay Kinomoto Sakura!"

"Who?"

Sakura sighed, shaking her head like Sasuke was a complete dunce. "You know! Cardcaptor Sakura! She has to get all the Clow Cards. She has the best outfits ever!"

Sasuke sat in silence for a few second before relenting and going back to his book. "You can do whatever you want."

"Will you be my Syaoran?" The pinkette pouted, pressing her breasts together with her biceps in a poor attempt to get her lover to agree.

"No. I will not dress up like that idiot."

A long, dejected sigh came from Sakura as she turned and began to walk away.

"_I guess that means you'll have to be Kero."_


End file.
